Strength of Will
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: Some of the nobles of Xing believe that a woman, especially a woman with only one arm, is unfit to be the guard of their emperor. Their emperor feels quite differently.


_**Written on a whim. Hope someone likes it. Ling is awesome:)**_

* * *

"She really ought to be replaced, with her arm like that. I realize it was in the line of duty, but he can't expect to be protected sufficiently by someone with only one arm, much less a woman!" The man speaking was in his late forties, or early fifties. It was hard to tell sometimes. Al still wasn't completely used to living here.

"Well perhaps he is keeping her as his body guard out of pity?" A younger man spoke this time, addressing the first. Al could tell the topic had come up before.

"I suppose it is possible, but it is just irresponsible for him to put himself in danger out of some sense of gratitude toward her. He should have had a proper man as a guard from the start anyway. He's not just a prince anymore, he is the emperor!" The first man was speaking again. It seemed clear this man was very traditional. Many in Xing had trouble accepting some of the western ideas Ling had brought back with him.

"Have there been any attempts on his life? He seems to have been quite popular for the most part. Despite the disquiet some of his proclamations caused. Such as the acceptance of the other families. But it has all worked out well so far. He is wise for his age. He will likely be remembered as one of the greatest emperors Xing has ever had."

"If he isn't killed in his prime because of a broken guard." The first man seemed reluctant to let the issue drop until he had swayed his companions. The other three at the table, two women and another, older man, were watching a listening, but trying not to get involved, only nodding or shaking their heads at various statements. It seemed they agreed with the first man.

"Al, what's wrong?" Mei tugged on his arm and his attention snapped back to her. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"Nothing, just listening to some of the conversations going on. I guess I had thought Ling's rule had been all but unquestioned, but it seems there are some differing opinions out there after all. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Even the greatest ruler can't win every heart, nor make every man happy." Al glance back at the table again, but then turned his full attention to his date for the evening. She grinned at him then she looked past him.

Al turned and watched as the emperor and his body guard walked to the table he had been listening to.

"You believe Lan Fan is less than suitable for the position of my most trusted body guard?" Ling's voice was calm and diplomatic, but the man he addressed didn't look to the emperor's eyes, or he would have seen the contained fury there.

"Yes, that's right. You are precious to the people. We need our emperor, and as such, your safety is of great concern. Please don't mistake my concern as questioning your wisdom." The man smiled when he saw the emperor nod in understanding. Then he pulled a vacant chair to the side of the table and used it as a step on his way to stand in the middle of their table. He addressed the room.

"Do you agree with this man? Do you believe that Lan Fan is unsuitable to be my body guard? Because she is a woman? Because she is missing an arm?" He looked around the room as various timid hands began to rise. The more that rose, the more that followed, more confident with company. In the end, only a handful, including Al and Mei, kept their hands down.

"Lan Fan. Hand me your kunai." Ling held his hand out to the slightly shorter woman who stood on the chair behind him, diligently watching over him. She looked at him questioningly for a moment, then handed the weapon to him. He held it up before the crowd, then spun it expertly and offered it, handle first, to the man who he had confronted first.

"If you dare think yourself her better, I challenge you to stand now, take this kunai, and cut your own arm off. No anesthesia. No medical treatment in sight. No way you could manage it in one swing. Can you do it?" Ling stared at the man, waiting for him to respond.

"M-my Lord... No... Who could?" The man was shaking in shock, staring at the gleaming blade and imagining how it would feel to cut off his own appendage. Ling raised his head and shouted to the room again.

"How about you? Any of you? If you think you could, then stand. Show us just how strong you are. Show us how much better a man is. Show us all how much better having two arms is." Not a soul stood. "I thought not. You all whisper and wonder, why I keep her as my guard when she is 'broken' and 'weak'? Well let me tell you, so no one questions her right again."

"Lan Fan was injured while fighting alongside me. Her arm was damaged. If we could have located medical aid soon, she could have probably made a full recovery. But we were being hunted. She severed her own arm with this knife to save me. I begged her not to, but she proceeded anyway. Because of her sacrifice, we both lived."

"Can any of you deny the strength that took? Not just of body, but of mind and heart and spirit as well. Could any of you shown such loyalty or dedication? Would any of you have disobeyed an order and mutilated your own body for a chance of saving the life of another? This automail arm is not something to be covered, as if it is a mark of shame. It should be worn proudly as a testament to the strength of will and determination that few could ever match!"

"This woman you see before you is strong. She sacrificed her arm for me. To bring me home safely. Her sacrifice was for me, and by extension for you. I would do the same for any one of you! You are my people! From the highest noble to the lowest servant, I pledge my life to my country and my people! You say you are nothing without me? You are wrong! It is a king who is nothing without his people!"

"See my dedication to that pledge!" Ling raised the kunai, flipping it point down, and swung with all his strength at the joint of his left arm. There was a gasp of shock and terror from the room as the blade came down to cut his arm from his body. There was a loud clang and a snap. Lan Fan's automail hand rested between the now broken blade and the emperor's arm.

"My Lord, _I_ pledged that you would never have to sacrifice your limbs so long as I have any to sacrifice in your place." She looked at him desperately, begging him with her eyes not to make her watch him hurt himself.

"You all hold me in such high esteem. If you respect and honor me, then you should respect and honor her doubly so!" He handed the broken blade back to her and then moved to the side, motioning her to stand at his side on the table.

"Lan Fan, perhaps they are right on one account. The post of body guard is not quite right for you. Will you be my wife and empress?" The man knelt before her, as he had watched Al do not so long ago to Mei. Many of the older members of the crowd were on the edge of outrage that their emperor would lower himself to his knees before a woman of such a low class, but they dared not speak out against his action.

"Is that what you require of me?" Lan Fan was trying to avoid looking into her emperor's eyes. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, Lan Fan, this is not an order. It is a humble request." He held on open hand to her. She smiled slightly then, and took it. He stood and addressed the onlookers once more.

"Do any of you object? Do any of you think there is a woman who could stand more distinguished than this? Do any of you think she is unworthy?" No one moved or spoke. His eyes swept the room, waiting for anyone to respond. Al stood and began clapping. Mei joined him in a heartbeat. Soon, the entire room fell into the noise. Lan Fan looked away in embarrassment as her emperor grinned at his friend and then held her close and kissed her.

* * *

Days later, Al and Mei were gathered in the same dining hall, after the wedding ceremony. Lan Fan looked distinctly uncomfortable in the long white dress that Ling had insisted she wear. Ling on the other hand, looked as if he had never been happier, which was probably true. There had been barely a whisper of disagreement after his speech at the dinner. As word had spread, Lan Fan's status among the people had rapidly gone from pitiable, broken, and weak, to truly beloved and revered.

"Al! I'm glad you and my sister could make it before you head back to Amestris. I wish I could accompany you, but there is too much to be done right now. Tell Ed and the others we should be able to visit in the next few months, so he had better not leave on another expedition until then!"

"I'll make sure he gets the message! Winry will skin him alive if he leaves again that soon anyway. If you hurry, you might be able to make it to all three weddings! Mustang and Hawkeye just made their public announcement a week ago." Al intertwined his fingers with Mei's thinking about their upcoming wedding.

"Excellent! I'll do my best to make it as soon as possible." Ling waved to them as he and Lan Fan moved to talk to some of their other guests.

"Are you excited Alphonse?" Mei was grinning up at him. He leaned down and kissed her once, then grinned back.

"Of course! It feels like a dream, knowing that in a few weeks, we'll be married. So will my brother!" Al shook his head in amazement. "It is hard to believe it took them this long." Mei giggled.

"They are so stubborn sometimes." Mei picked a small treat from one of the fancy plates before them and held it down beside her. Xiao Mei's head poked out of her bag and ate it quickly before pulling back inside to hide, lest he be asked to leave. Strictly speaking, the panda was not invited.

"Well, we should get going. Hopefully both the other grooms are still alive by the time we get there. I bet Mustang has at least one bullet wound by the wedding." Al chuckled and began the long journey through the crowds to the doors.

"I'll take that bet. She will wait till after the ceremony. She'll want him to be nervous, not injured. At least that is how I would do it." Mei smirked. Al swallowed.


End file.
